In FY 2013, a protocol for an open label RCT, comparing the parasite clearance rate in Malian children receiving AS to the parasite clearance rate of children receiving AS plus oAC was developed. This study will be conducted in collaboration with Dr Fairhurst (LMVR) and Dr Diakite (MRTC), nested within an ongoing study that assesses parasite clearance rates under AS treatment in Kenieroba, Mali. The protocol has undergone scientific and regulatory review, and has been submitted to the IRB. We plan to start recruitment in September 2013.